


Calm Waters

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn and her betrothed Brandon go out in a rowboat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Waters

There were no rivers near Winterfell. Catelyn was fairly sure of that; she'd seen maps of the North. She did not want to wound Brandon's pride, but she did not want to get into a boat with him either. She tried to divert his attention from the little rowboat. "Her crew claims the Mermaid is the swiftest boat on the Trident. They can be ready in no time if we choose."

"Perhaps another day. Today I confess I want you all alone, if your septa will allow it."

Strictly speaking Septa Leyla should be with them at all times. But the septa was not so strict and neither was Lord Hoster. After all, Catelyn and Brandon had been betrothed for five years, they were as good as married already. "I'll be blunt, my lord, and pray you don't take offense. I don't believe you know how to sail."

Brandon grinned. "You're right, my lady. But I'm a quick study and how hard can it be to captain such a small boat?"

Catelyn had to smile. She was a strong swimmer and the river was calm; all she risked if he capsized the boat was getting her clothes wet. She decided it would be fun to watch him learn how difficult operating a rowboat could be. "We'll see."

She let him help her into the boat and sat down to watch him man the oars. After an awkward start, he got the rhythm of it and flashed her a triumphant smile. "There are no ears to overhear. You can confess your dark secrets to me."

"I am a gentle-born maid, my lord. I have no dark secrets."

"None at all?" He feigned disappointment.

"There is one..."

Brandon realized he'd steered them in a circle and set about trying to correct himself. They went in a wider circle. He swore.

Catelyn suppressed a smile. "You're favoring the right oar too much," she advised.

"You might have told me sooner."

"I didn't think such a quick study needed my help."

When they were on a straight course for the shore, he said, "You were to tell me your dark secret."

She did not remember what she'd meant to say. She tried to think of something witty. "I've been sharing my bed with another man."

Shock and jealousy crossed Brandon's handsome face before he realized she was teasing. "Does this man have four legs and a tail?"

"Just the two legs and no tail."

He hazarded another guess. "Is he half your age?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Edmure had a nightmare the other night and came to my bedchamber. He was quite ashamed in the light of morning and swore me to secrecy."

"A dark secret indeed," Brandon said, with mock gravity. "But it is Edmure's secret, my lady, not yours."

Catelyn looked at Riverrun in the distance behind Brandon. "When I was twelve, my father met Lord Blackwood's widowed sister at Raventree. A moon later, the lady and her brother came to Riverrun. I knew my father liked her and she liked him. I was afraid he'd marry her so I prayed in the sept that he wouldn't, that she'd go away. And she did, and nothing came of their acquaintance. That is my dark secret, my lord. I wanted to be the only lady in my father's life more than I wanted his happiness."

"What of your sister?"

"That's different. I've not just been my father's daughter, I've been his lady since my mother died."

"Winterfell is not Riverrun, but I hope you'll be as happy there, as my lady."

"I'm sure I will be."

They were alone in the middle of the river. Brandon moved toward her and Catelyn moved forward so the boat would not lose balance. He kissed her, slow and gentle, and Catelyn deepened the kiss. After a long while, they separated and Brandon picked up the oars.

"You have not shared your secrets with me," Catelyn said, as they rowed back to the castle.

"What if you refuse to wed me after I tell you?"

"It's a risk you'll have to take, my brave lord."

"Very well. I envy my brother Ned for his place with Lord Arryn sometimes, and you for this place. I love Winterfell and the North, but sometimes I think I would have liked being a southroner."

"You can visit as often as you like."

"I will," he said. "_We_ will."

Catelyn could tell he was tiring. He was strong, but rowing a boat was different work than swordplay and he was not accustomed to it. "Let me take an oar."

He was affronted. "What kind of man would I be if I made my lady an oarsman?"

Catelyn let him have his pride. "I shall send a someone to rub your aches tonight."

"What a good wife you are."

She was not so good that she would not make sure to send a boy and not a woman. "Yes. You are a lucky man, Brandon Stark."

"I will prove you a lucky woman, too, Catelyn Tully," he promised.

She believed him. It would be hard leaving Riverrun, but easier to leave with him. A date for their wedding would be set soon and she would truly be Brandon's lady. Catelyn's heart beat a little faster.


End file.
